I Don't Know How to Love Him
I Don't Know How to Love Him from Jesus Christ Superstar is featured in Sadie Hawkins, the eleventh episode of Season Four. It is sung by Tina, who is covering Helen Reddy's version. Due to the New Directions not being able to rehearse or sing in the choir room after their loss at Sectionals, Beiste allows Finn to let the New Directions use the Boys Locker Room for a short period of time. Tina thinks that it would be a good idea to sing a solo to invite a specific boy to the Sadie Hawkins dance. Finn asks her to hurry though before Coach Beiste closes the locker room. She sings, and it intercuts to scenes with her looking at Blaine, writing "Blaine + Tina = Forever/Blatina" on her notebook, a cafeteria scene and her staring at Blaine's bottom. As the song comes to an end, Tina walks towards Blaine and everyone exchanges awkward expressions, especially Blaine. When Tina finishes the solo, she asks Blaine to the Sadie Hawkins dance. In response, he awkwardly declines, making the scene extremely uncomfortable for Tina. The Titans then come into the locker room. It is later revealed that Tina is very humiliated by the experience, and that Blaine said no because he has a crush on Sam. Despite this, they go to the dance as best friends. Lyrics Tina: I don't know how to love him What to do, how to move him I've been changed, yes really changed In these past few days, when I've seen myself, I seem like someone else I don't know how to take this I don't see why he moves me He's a man. He's just a man And I've had so many men before, In very many ways, He's just one more. Should I bring him down? Should I scream and shout? Should I speak of love, Let my feelings out? I never thought I'd come to this What's it all about? Don't you think it's rather funny, I should be in this position I'm the one who's always been So calm, so cool, no lover's fool, Running every show He scares me so I never thought I'd come to this What's it all about? What's it all about? Yet, if he said he loved me, I'd be lost. I'd be frightened I couldn't cope, just couldn't cope I'd turn my head. I'd back away I wouldn't want to know He scares me so Ooh, I want him so I love him so Trivia *This song breaks Tina's streak of one solo since the first season, being her second. *Lea Michele sang this song as her audition for the musical Spring Awakening. Gallery Funfunfunfun2.png Blamtina.gif Blamtina.png Tina55.gif Embaressingtinamoment.png Tumblr mh65adeQhm1ro16xzo1 500.jpg Blaine's ass.jpg TINAIDK.jpg image 169156 2.jpg I don't know how to love him.jpg i don't know how to love him.png I Don't Know How To Love Him tina.png Tumblr n28lwyygJI1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n28lwyygJI1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n28lwyygJI1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n28lwyygJI1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n28lwyygJI1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n28lwyygJI1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n28lwyygJI1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n28lwyygJI1ra5gbxo2 250.gif i don't know how to love him season 4.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four